youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
5-Minute Crafts
5-Minute Crafts is a YouTube channel maintained by media publisher TheSoul Publishing https://thesoul-publishing.com, who also owns other YouTube channels such as BRIGHTSIDE. The videos uploaded on 5-Minute Crafts are usually compilations of DIY projects, life hacks, and crafts, though they have recieved a fair bit of critisicm by many. 5-Minute Crafts is currently the third fastest growing YouTube channels in subscribers, gaining over 3.1 million subscribers every month, which averages 104,000 subscribers everyday, along with gaining 710 million video views every month. It is also currently the 3rd most subscribed channel (not including VEVO channels or categories such as Music) and the 43rd most viewed YouTube channel. The channel has currently established over 50 million subscribers and 12 billion video views. Controversy As many people have mentioned, the channel is a content farm, churning out as much content as possible without much bother for quality aside from visual. They are managing to send out 10 minute long videos everyday, with high quality graphics. On closer inspection, you see the content they produce features very quick tutorials and crafts, each video is often a compilation of said crafts and is made to fit videos on social media apps with a shorter, quicker format, such as Instagram, where a user requires to make the video under a few seconds to grab viewers' attention and get the point across in time; since Instagram lacks a feature in which a viewer can go to/rewind a certain part of the video. Otherwise, on YouTube they talk slow and add long pauses to add length to the video. The channel is also infamous for its clickbait, where they would display a picture in the thumbnail regarding a certain "life hack" but have it no where to be seen on the video itself. They're also infamous for lying about quality of their hacks, acting like something instantly fixes something when it actually doesn't Sister Channels * Bright Side * Health is Wealth * 7-Second Riddles * 5-Minute Crafts Girly * 5-Minute Crafts Kids * 5-Minute Magic * 5-Minute Workouts * SMART BANANA * Baby Learn Channel * Nursery rhymes for children & baby songs - kids learning colors, shapes, ABCs & more * SLICK SLIME SAM - DIY, Comedy, Science for Kids * Now I've Seen Everything * You're Gorgeous * Actually Happened * 5-Minute Crafts Men * Stickman * Dark Side * Avocado Couple * Zodiac Maniac Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: March 4, 2017 *2 million subscribers: April 6, 2017 *3 million subscribers: May 21, 2017 *4 million subscribers: June 28, 2017 *5 million subscribers: August 3, 2017 *6 million subscribers: September 6, 2017 *7 million subscribers: October 16, 2017 *8 million subscribers: November 17, 2017 *9 million subscribers: December 8, 2017 *10 million subscribers: December 21, 2017 *11 million subscribers: January 4, 2018 *12 million subscribers: January 22, 2018 *13 million subscribers: February 6, 2018 *14 million subscribers: February 23, 2018 *15 million subscribers: March 12, 2018 *16 million subscribers: March 26, 2018 *17 million subscribers: April 8, 2018 *18 million subscribers: April 22, 2018 *19 million subscribers: May 6, 2018 *20 million subscribers: May 18, 2018 *21 million subscribers: May 29, 2018 *22 million subscribers: June 7, 2018 *23 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *24 million subscribers: June 26, 2018 *25 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 *26 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *27 million subscribers: July 18, 2018 *28 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *29 million subscribers: August 2, 2018 *30 million subscribers: August 11, 2018 *31 million subscribers: August 18, 2018 *32 million subscribers: August 26, 2018 *33 million subscribers: September 4, 2018 *34 million subscribers: September 13, 2018 *35 million subscribers: September 22, 2018 *36 million subscribers: October 2, 2018 *37 million subscribers: October 13, 2018 *38 million subscribers: October 21, 2018 *39 million subscribers: October 31, 2018 *40 million subscribers: November 9, 2018 *41 million subscribers: November 17, 2018 *42 million subscribers: November 28, 2018 *43 million subscribers: December 5, 2018 *44 million subscribers: December 13, 2018 *45 million subscribers: December 26, 2018 *46 million subscribers: January 4, 2019 *47 million subscribers: January 17, 2019 *48 million subscribers: January 29, 2019 *49 million subscribers: February 10, 2019 *50 million subscribers: February 21, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 27, 2017 *2 billion views: October 2, 2017 *3 billion views: December 12, 2017 *4 billion views: February 13, 2018 *5 billion views: April 13, 2018 *6 billion views: June 3, 2018 *7 billion views: July 13, 2018 *8 billion views: August 18, 2018 *9 billion views: September 24, 2018 *10 billion views: November 5, 2018 *11 billion views: December 16, 2018 *12 billion views: February 3, 2019 References This page was created on December 10, 2017 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:Fifty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views